


【瑚鹤hot】傲娇与偏见

by golita729



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golita729/pseuds/golita729
Summary: 现背炮友转正
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Tsurubo Shion, 佐藤景瑚／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 4





	【瑚鹤hot】傲娇与偏见

**Author's Note:**

> 呼和浩特城建一期  
> 速度买房

  
话一出口，鹤房就知道自己说错话了。还好主持人反应及时给了佐藤一句辩解的机会，大家哄笑着把这篇翻过。FM结束后鹤房偷偷视奸了一下推特，果然那些愚痴垢已经用他的话阴阳怪气地内涵佐藤了。

但这也不能全怪他是吧！他刚刚还说想要拓实做男朋友。又说什么喜欢纯喜亲，已经是第二次了吧！生日给纯喜留言的时候也写了最喜欢纯喜亲，还特意跑出去买了个名牌包。啧啧，那之后鹤房总觉得河野看佐藤的眼神怪怪的，他俩一定有点什么。真的和他交往的话，会被气死的吧？

从落场到酒店，鹤房一直没找到单独和佐藤说话的机会。回程的车上大家兴致高涨，一直在回顾fm印象深刻的事情。没人提起那个尴尬的环节，似乎没有将这个小小的插曲放在心上。这个时候提这事是不是有些小题大做？鹤房有些犹豫，但之前佐藤确实备受困扰吧？节目期间，还有刚成团的时候。

“时间不早了，大家回去早点休息，明天要更好地回馈Fans！”与那城奨在酒店大堂解散了众人。

“明天见！”大平向他们挥挥手，走向了双数楼层的电梯。

只剩下他们两人的时候佐藤仿佛被断掉了电源，一股难言的冷漠和疏离一点点蚕食着狭小的电梯间。佐藤极少在成员面前摆出这幅样子，这让鹤房有些无措，只觉得他真的生气了，绞尽脑汁想说些什么。

“刚刚我有看到几个‘佐藤Family’的祝花，是你家里人送的吗？看着挺高雅。”

“算是吧。”

“算是？”

“……出道前的朋友送的。”

出道前的朋友？鹤房第一时间想到的是他参加节目前Ins合照里出现的那些男人。高瘦、英俊、时尚，他们和佐藤相像地仿佛亲生的兄弟。

两人都没在说话，鹤房低头跟在佐藤身后，看着他刷卡进入房间。

“要进来吗？”

“啊？哦……我拿下睡衣。”鹤房才想起今天玩游戏自己换到白岩房间，再不说真的就说不出口了，鹤房深吸了一口气，跟着走了进去。

佐藤没有开灯，径直在床头不知在找些什么。什么毛病？鹤房换好鞋后摸着墙壁按了开关，昏黄的灯带亮了起来，却被不知什么时候走近的佐藤一把按在了墙上。

鹤房有点懵，还没从佐藤晦涩难懂的面目上读出什么，一个滚烫的吻已经覆到了唇上，摸着开关的手被一把扣住，房间又陷入黑暗。唇瓣被舌尖挑开，鹤房呜咽了一声，却被入侵地更深，这个吻莫名地带着惩罚的意味，恣意地在他口中劫掠，含着他的舌尖用力吮吸。

吻得太激烈，鹤房忘了呼吸，直到过量的唾液呛入喉咙，他才发狠推开佐藤，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

“咳…你你你是不是有病啊！”鹤房不住喘息，耳朵红地发烫，他用力地抹了几下嘴角，警告似的瞪了佐藤一眼，怕人看不清，还伸手按开了顶灯。

一时疏忽，佐藤又扶着他的后颈再次吻了过来，鹤房试图反抗，却被结实的胸膛按住，感受到对方对方高涨的欲望，鹤房一时间不敢动弹。肢体交缠间，一种难言的燥热陡然升腾。

佐藤一把将他的T恤从裤子里扯出，手伸到他的后背，一节一节地摩挲他的脊椎。刚进入室内，他的手上还残存着冷意，这股冷意在触摸到鹤房腰侧敏感带的时候带的感觉格外清晰。鹤房被冷得抖了一下，忍不住弓起身，那只手顺势而下拨开了牛仔裤的搭扣，隔着内裤揉捏了几把。

鹤房又是慌乱又是期待，十九岁的少年本来就蕴藏着太多热情，何况这个男人恐怕比他自己更懂得如何取悦这具身体。佐藤按住他的肩膀低头含住一边乳首，撕咬舔弄，鹤房忍不住往后缩，却被齿关咬住扯了一下，霎时一阵激痛，乳尖红肿充血甚至挺立起来。佐藤安抚似的亲吻他的嘴角，手指揭开内裤的边缘，性器被握住的瞬间，鹤房忍不住呻吟出声，靠在墙上的身体有些发软了。

快感如潮水一般侵袭而来，年轻的身体根本无从抗拒，他想起了节目期间那几个意乱情迷的夜晚，推拒的小动作不知不觉变成了迎合，下颚无力地搭在佐藤的肩头，仿佛一艘小船随着他的撸动引起的海浪起伏。

他们为什么会变成这样呢？最开始的时候他不过是偶然窥见了佐藤躲在配电间自渎，宽松的运动装被随意地扯开，午后刺眼的阳光透过狭小的天窗落在他身上。鹤房却在想，为什么他看起来这么瘦还能有六块腹肌？全然没注意到自己的呼吸也随着对法的动作逐渐粗重起来。直到对方手上的动作急促起来，眼神开始迷离，仰头露出精致的喉结，粗长的性器搏动着射出浓稠的体液，鹤房才发现自己早已发出了难耐的呻吟。被撞破性事的佐藤不带一丝羞耻，仍旧坐在地上，用一种直视共犯的坦然，向他递出了恶魔的邀请。那次之后，他们就经常在这无人的配电间纾解压力，但他们肯定不是恋人，谁都没为这片刻的欢愉说些什么。所以只能是炮友了吧？互相不用负责的关系。

鹤房自觉是个真诚的人，那么对于欲望，也该一视同仁。他胡乱地抱住佐藤，掌心抚过对方分明的腹肌，不再掩藏自己对这具躯体的渴望。

“谢……谢谢”鹤房终于忍不住释放出来，沿着墙壁缓缓坐下，伸手解开佐藤的腰带。那根硬物在昏暗地灯光下显得格外狰狞，鹤房没有多想，只是学着佐藤将它含进嘴里。炮友嘛，就是你爽我也爽，自己已经射了，不能让他继续硬着不是？

鹤房不是常做这种事，业务不太熟练，只觉得佐藤那物太长太大，光是好好收起牙齿不让他断子绝孙就耗尽了鹤房所有的精力。他又吸又舔，却觉得越来越硬，撑得他腮帮子都酸了，只好吐出来转用舌尖舔弄顶上的小孔。

“为什么说谢谢？”佐藤摩挲着他的头发，忽然问了一句。

鹤房停下动作，皱着眉抬头看了他一眼：“我们不是炮友吗？你弄得我很舒服，我谢谢你还不成？”

“……炮友吗？”

“难道不……唔”话音未落，流连在发间的手指忽然收紧，鹤房一下被从地上提了起来，蹲地太久甚至让他有些眩晕，佐藤一把将他扔到床上。

“喂！你干什么！”佐藤将落在小腹的精液往他腿缝抹去，鹤房这才慌张起来，他连忙夹紧双腿，回过头大声呵道：“你…疯了吗？明天还有两场FM！”

佐藤哼了一下，又似乎是冷笑，抽出皮带将他的大腿紧紧捆起。“给我咬的时候怎么不想着明天要唱歌？”天知道他费了多大的自制才在那一瞬间克制自己不操进鹤房的喉咙。

他掐住鹤房细韧的腰，摆成跪趴的姿势，低头亲吻他汗湿的背部，然后将早已硬到发烫的性器向他严丝密合的腿缝撞去。

“混蛋！”这个姿势看不到佐藤的表情，只感觉到他炽热的鼻息喷在背上，滚烫的性器沿着臀缝狠狠地进出，每一次都戳到他的囊袋。腿间的嫩肉被摩擦地发热，在这猛烈的冲撞下甚至生出刻骨的酥麻，早已射过一次的前端悄悄抬头，他难耐地伸手想要抚摸自己的前端，却被佐藤按到了枕头里。

今日的佐藤显得格外地投入，压抑的喘息伴着身体相撞的声音宛如最为甜蜜的爱语，那根曾让他攀上高峰的硬物一次一次划过穴口引发浓烈的欲火，在内里猛烈地燃烧起来。鹤房感到分外的羞耻，汗水渗进眼眶，泪腺酸涩不已，佐藤凭什么这样对他？他黏糊地亲近每一个人，毫不顾忌地在镜头前表达喜爱。唯独对他，肉体的负距离似乎没有拉近灵魂的距离，反而在性事上恣意暴露自己的冷酷。

后腰第三节脊椎被不断摩挲，那是一个不易被发掘的敏感带，被冷落的前端可怜兮兮地在空气中晃动，又一次被扣住双手的鹤房终于忍不住大声呜咽：“让我，呜……让我射”。

他不知道自己这样难耐求饶的样子有多么撩人，佐藤用力抓着他丰润的臀肉，揉搓着成各种羞耻的形状。鹤房终于颤抖着将手伸向自己的下身，跟着对方进出的节奏撸动。

“汐恩。”快感不断堆叠，佐藤忽然紧紧将他禁锢在怀中，灼热的鼻息落在他耳边，肿胀的性器猛地跳动了一下，他们一起攀上了巅峰。

鹤房脱力地在床上躺下，箍得过紧的皮带被解开，他甚至觉得小腿都没有知觉了，低头一看皮带在大腿上勒出了一道两指宽的红痕。

“滚啊。”佐藤还想替他清理黏黏糊糊的下身，鹤房一把拍开了他的手，可恶，不知道那里破皮了没有。

佐藤侧躺在他身边，讨好似的用他那颗金色的脑袋拱他，鹤房被他闹地没办法，只好象征性地rua了两把头毛。

“为什么，要说最不想和我交往？”佐藤瘪嘴委委屈屈地问道，眼神无辜地很，仿佛鹤房是什么绝世大渣男。

呵，果然是因为这个？因为害他被骂所以在床上报复？鹤房都要气笑了，心想佐藤才是绝世大渣男，再也不要和他打炮了，他鹤房汐恩就是一辈子和小右过也不要佐藤景瑚再碰他一下！

“我是哪里做得不好吗？”见他没有回应，佐藤缠地更紧了，“作为男朋友？”

“？？？你什么时候是我男朋友了！你有对我表过白吗？”

佐藤拨开他汗湿的额发，落下一个轻柔的吻，“你忘了吗，汐恩？我最喜欢——任性的孩子了。”

心脏忽然跳空了一下，鹤房汐恩愣怔着眨了眨眼睛，反复确认佐藤此刻的神情。他是认真的，直觉在脑海中叫嚣，那么……最后一个问题：“那你会玩弄我吗？”

“当然不会。”佐藤忍不住嘴角上扬，“这些都是男朋友才可以做的事。”

-END-


End file.
